


Je t'attendrai

by SophAie



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Adieux, Après le film, Guerre, M/M, amour, seconde guerre mondiale
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:56:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29734227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophAie/pseuds/SophAie
Summary: En 1939, le monde est de nouveau plongé dans la terreur. Alors que Richard est mobilisé et doit partir se battre, Thomas quant à lui reste en Angleterre.Il est temps pour le couple de se dire au revoir.
Relationships: Thomas Barrow/Richard Ellis
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Je t'attendrai

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour, voici ma toute première fanfiction ! Les commentaires et les critiques constructives sont les bienvenus, je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture en espérant que vous passerez un agréable moment.

A l'aube d'une matinée de septembre 1939, Thomas aide Richard à finir ses bagages et à enfiler son uniforme. 

Malgré les erreurs passées, le nombre de morts et de blessés, les souffrances et traumatismes, le monde n'a pas retenu la leçon, et les voilà embarqués dans un deuxième conflit mondial.  
Comme lors de la grande Guerre, Richard est mobilisé et se rend dans la marine. Thomas quant à lui a passé l'âge de se battre sur le front, mais souhaite tout de même participer à l'effort de guerre et aider au corps médical, comme il l'a fait deux décennies plus tôt. Il est mobilisé à l'hôpital et maison de convalescence de York. 

Richard est sur le point de partir de la maison, mais avant cela il veut faire de véritables adieux à Thomas à l'abri des regards et de la société qui les obligent à vivre cachés. Il enroule ses bras forts autour de son âme sœur, tout en lui chuchotant des mots doux et réconfortants. 

"Je ne veux pas que vous partiez", déclare-t-il, les yeux pleins de larmes.   
-Et je ne veux pas vous laisser ici, répondit Richard.  
-Ne pouviez vous pas être un peu plus âgé ?murmura-t-il.  
-J'aime me dire que je suis toujours jeune, répondit-il alors que sa main caressait le long de la colonne vertébrale de Thomas qui pleurait maintenant.  
Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous allons nous en sortir, je vous écrirai, et je ne cesserai de penser à vous, poursuit Richard.  
-Vous retournez en France en pleine guerre, qui puis est vous serez sur un bateau , vous...vous ne pouvez me demander de ne pas m'inquiéter...je regrette mais c'est au dessus de mes forces..  
-Vous avez raison...je suis désolé... Thomas si je ne reviens pas..."  
-Vous reviendrez, j'en suis certain, et vous le devez, pour moi, pour vous, pour nous et tous ceux qui vous aiment comme je le fais., le coupa-t-il  
-Si je ne reviens pas, promettez moi de refaire votre vie, rencontrez quelqu'un, prenez soin de vous. Je veux que vous soyez heureux, vous le méritez, vous êtes une bonne personne et vous en valez la peine. Ne doutez jamais de cela ! chuchota-t-il, tout en pleurant à son tour.  
-Vous êtes la bouée qui me maintient à la surface, je ne pourrai jamais vous remplacer. Vous êtes le seul avec qui je souhaite finir mes jours. Je veux voyager avec vous, parcourir le monde, voir le jour où nous serons libres de vivre notre amour à notre guise. Mais je vous promets de ne rien faire de stupide, si c'est ce que vous voulez dire...  
\- Vous avez tant de foi en l'humanité et l'avenir pour les gens comme nous, vous êtes devenu un optimiste, rit-il.  
-Vous m'avez changé, et vous l'avez dit vous même il y a 12 ans, qui aurait cru que l'homme pouvait voler ?  
-C'est vrai je l'ai dit. " 

Le silence s'installe pendant plusieurs secondes, avec que Thomas ne le brise. 

"Richard, je vous en supplie, ne jouez pas les héros, vous êtes déjà le mien au quotidien. Ne faites rien d'idiot s'il vous plaît. "  
-Je vous le promets, je serai prudent."  
Et sur ces mots, il l'embrassa. 

Après un baiser rempli de désirs et d'émotions, tous deux s'éloignent, il est temps de se rendre à la gare . Thomas attrape la valise de son amant et ensemble se dirigent vers la porte. 

Après une marche d'environ une quinzaine de minutes, les voilà tous deux sur le quai. Autour d'eux, de nombreux hommes en uniformes font leurs adieux à leur femme et familles. Le train est déjà là, mais ne partira pas avant quelques minutes.  
Richard se retourne vers Thomas qui lui tend sa valise. En l'attrapant, leurs doigts se frôlent un peu plus longtemps qu'il ne serait nécessaire. 

"Oh, avant que vous ne preniez votre train, je voulais vous donner ceci, ce n'est pas grand chose mais..."  
Richard le regarde avec confusion, alors que Thomas fouille les poches de sa veste et en sort une montre à gousset en argent et la lui tend.  
-Thomas, je ne peux pas accepter, protesta-t-il.  
Alors qu'il l'ouvre, une inscription y est gravée "I'll wait for you, R&T"  
-Elle est arrêtée à l'heure d'aujourd'hui, pour que vous vous souveniez que qu'à partir de maintenant, j'attends votre retour. Nous la remettrons en marche ensemble. 

Sans attendre et sans se soucier des personnes autour, Richard entraîne Thomas dans une nouvelle étreinte.  
-Je vous aime mon amour, et je reviendrai je vous le promets, lui murmura-t-il.  
Sur ces derniers mots, un sifflet retentit, indiquant que l'heure est arrivée et que le train va partir. Ils se séparent à contre cœur, alors que Richard embarque et que les portes du véhicule se referment.

*****  
Dans une soirée d'octobre 40, Thomas vient de rentrer de l'hôpital et tient à peine sur ses pieds. Les nouvelles sont mauvaises, très mauvaises, de nombreux bateaux britanniques ont été abattus, et il n'a pas de nouvelles récentes de Richard, il ignore même s'il va bien. Un coup retentit à la porte et le sort de ses pensées . Malgré la fatigue, il se précipite pour aller ouvrir. Lorsqu'il atteint la porte, il découvre un officier de la marine sur le pas de sa porte.  
"Mon Dieu..."  
-Bonsoir M Barrow, je vous avais dit que je reviendrai.  
Avant même que Richard n'ait le temps de passer l'entrée, il se retrouve dans l'incapacité de bouger à cause des bras de l'homme se trouvant en face de lui qui ne cesse de répéter :"Merci Seigneur, vous êtes rentré".

**Author's Note:**

> Merci d'avoir lu, un grand merci également à ma meilleure amie Alix, qui a été ma première "lectrice".


End file.
